


You're Perfect To Me

by LittleBitOffanfic, TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7611988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	You're Perfect To Me

One night Dana was going to a costume party dressed up as a playboy bunny. She knew Leo very well and she had feelings for him but she was afraid he didn’t like her back.

Raph was out on patrol but also on his mating season. This time of year he needed to mate badly. Last year it was so bad they bolted him shut in his room. 

Leo waited, anxiously pacing back and forth. He was waiting for Dana but was both excited and dreading it at the same time. He loved the outfits she would wear for halloween but he hoped he would be able to keep his cool around her. 

Maddie skipped along to the lair. She had had a text from Leo telling her to stay away from Raph but she just assumed he had had another argument and Raph was now annoyed or angry. But she knew she could calm him down so here she was. 

Dana walked to the party and pretty soon was grabbed by a purple dragon. She tried to scream to no avail for her mouth was covered.

Raph went back to the lair and soon saw Maddie at their home. He blushed when he saw her and pretty soon he tackled her to the ground.

Donnie ran through to the living area where Leo was pacing.   
“Leo! I think Dana’s in trouble! Her heart rate monitors through the roof and her tracker has her going in the opposite way!” Donnie barely finished his sentence when Leo ran across the room, after Dana.

Maddie screamed and pushed Raph away from her, her heart racing. She had got a fright from his sudden action and it was the only way she knew to react. 

Dana struggled in his grasp and tried to bite him which she managed to do and she started running away from him in fear and tried going down a manhole cover.

Raph growled his eyes now full of lust towards her as he could only act on instinct now. He stalked towards her menacingly with a feral stare.

Leo saw her coming into the manhole and the fear in her eyes. He rushed to her side and wrapped his arms her in a protective manner.   
“You okay?” He asked, placing a finger under her chin and raising her head to face him. 

Maddy gasped when she realised it was Raph. She saw the spark in his eyes and struggled to protest anymore, especially since she had wanted this since they had first met.   
“Raphael.” She breathed. 

 

Dana looked up at Leo with tears in her eyes and cried.  
“He almost raped me Leo! I was so scared!”

Raph smirked and walked up to her and grabbed her pinning her down as he started nipping and nibbling on her neck leaving hickies.

Leo held her close, stroking her hair as she sobbed. He hated seeing her in such a state and only just stopped himself from going up to find whoever did this to her. He knew she needed him right now.   
“Come on, lets get you back to the lair.” He placed his hand on her lower back and guided her to the lair. 

“Raph!” Maddy cried out in both pain and pleasure as she wrapped her legs around his torso.   
“What has gotten into you?” She tried to pull back and look in his eyes. 

Dana walked with him back to the lair and sat down on the couch with her clothes torn to shreds. She shivered in fear and from the cold.

Raph sighed looking into her eyes.  
“I’m on my mating season and I love you Maddie. Please let me do this.”  
And with that he journeyed lower sucking and kissing her shoulders leaving dark purple spots.

Leo quickly got a blanket and a glass of water, wrapping the blanket around her shaking form and raising the water to her lips for her to drink. 

Maddy took a deep breath, shivering at the marks he was leaving.   
“And after your mating season, will-will you still want me or is this just a one off thing?” She asks, trying to keep her voice steady. 

Dana opened her mouth and she drank the water swallowing it and she started to cry again. She looked up at Leo with tear filled eyes.

Raph sighed stroking her cheek gently making her look at him and nuzzled her neck.  
“Of course I’ll still want you. Turtles choose their mates for life. I wanna be with you forever.”

Leo loved and yet hated it. He adored her eyes with all his being and lived to see them. But when they were filled with such hurt and sadness, he felt his heart shatter. He kneeled in front of her and wiped away the tears.   
“I’ll never let anyone hurt you again. I’m so sorry I wasn't there tonight for you. But it will never happen again.” 

 

Maddy couldn’t help but smile as she started to wrap her arms around his neck as she turned his head so she could kiss his lips, pushing herself up against his body. As She pulled away, maddy leaned her forehead against his.   
“Then take me.” She breathed. 

Dana wiped the rest of her tears away and she had to tell him now before she lost him forever.  
“Leo I love you so much. I always have. I need you and want you. Please don’t ever leave me,” she said breaking down into tears again.

Raph smirked and nodded picking her up bridal style taking her to his room and laid her down gently on his bed. He took her clothes off taking a nipple into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it sucking on it while he pinched the other one.

Leo stared at her with wide eyes. Never in his wildest dreams had he thought she could love him. For a moment, he thought it was the perfect opportunity. But then his eyes fell on her watery ones and her torn clothes.   
“Dana, I’ve loved you since i met you. You mean the world to me and always will. But you are in shock. You need to rest and I don’t want you to think I am taking advantage of what has happened to you.” He lowers his head, taking a deep breath. He couldn’t believe he had said that to her, that he had turned her away. 

 

Maddy arched her back, biting her lip. As much as she was enjoying this, she didn’t want to make a noise incase someone heard them.   
“Raph, is anyone else in?” She whispered to him, her sentence interrupted with a few soft moans.

Dana couldn’t believe he had just rejected her and turned her down. Without saying a word she ran out of the lair and back to her apartment. She laid down on her bed and cried.

Raph shook his head no and he continued what he was doing switching nipples giving the same attention to the other one while he rubbed her hips and then made hickies on them.

Leo bolted after her, his heart racing. He reached her bedroom window and started to bang on it. He could tell she was crying and he felt a stab of pain when she was now crying because of him.   
“Dana! Please, open up. It’s not that I don’t love you. I love you with all my heart and always have. Please, let me in?” He begged, banging hard on the glass. 

Maddy let out a long moan but decided that Raph wasn’t getting the attention he deserved. She flipped him over with a smirk and started to kiss down his front and up to his neck, nipping at the flesh. 

Dana stopped crying and opened up her window still looking sad and upset.  
“Leo I promise you you wouldn’t be taking advantage of me. I want you so badly. I even dressed up like this just for you!” she pouted cutely.

Raph smirked up at her and let out a low churr from deep within his throat then started growling as he started getting hard his erection now pressing up against her inner thigh.

Leo stepped into her room, out of the sight of anyone outside without taking his eyes of her for a moment. He stood in front of Dana and gently cupped her cheeks.   
“I want you, too.” He breathed, unable to hid the smile of affection for her as he leaned down and gently kissed her. 

 

Maddy leaned back and rolled her hips against his, smirking down at him as she bit her lower lip.   
“Someone excited?” She gently growled, running her hands down his front and dangerously close to his erection. 

Dana started to moan into the kiss and kissed him back nipping his bottom lip asking for entrance as she rubbed his shoulders and stroked them.

Raph nodded and growled again as he couldn’t help but grind up against her feeling the need and want to be inside her so badly he gripped her hips and positioned her above his member slowly going into her.

Leo allowed her entrance in a heartbeat. He had only dreamed of the moment he would be able to feel her lips on his and there was better than he had ever imagined. He placed his hands on her lower back and pulled her against him. 

Maddy only just managed to keep herself from falling to the side as the pleasure blinded her for a moment. Desperate for friction, she slowly started to bounce on his member. 

Dana was so happy. Her favorite person and her first love was finally doing this to her. She let him lead as she stopped and waited for him to start leading. She put her hands on his plastron thinking he always looked so sexy with that blue mask around his eyes.

Raph groaned and chirped in pleasure grinding up against her and thrusting up into her getting deeper inside where he wanted to be. He moaned at how tight her walls were clenching around him.

Leo growled into the kiss, unable to control himself as he felt himself beginning to become fully aroused by her. He gently pushed her back against a wall and lifted her into his arms so Dana was between himself and the wall. 

Maddy grabbed his shoulders and dug her nails into his skin to try and keep herself grounded. She had never imagined anything to be this pleasurable and as she looked at Raph, she felt her orgasm approaching quickly. 

Dana squeaked and moaned gripping onto his shoulders tightly while she wrapped her legs around his waist as she groaned into the kiss.

Raph growled and churred as he flicked his tongue over a nipple swirling it around the areola as he pinched the other hardened pert bud while he continued thrusting and ramming into her deeper.

Leo pulled her tight against him while he pulled away from the kiss to kiss and nibble down her jawline and neck, desperate to hear her moans. 

A string of curse words fell from Maddy’s mouth as she watched his skilled tongue run over her sensitive skin. She began to kiss his head and down his cheek, wanting his lips back on her own. 

Dana mewled and whimpered giving him what he wanted as she rubbed his shoulders and grinded herself against him.

Raph chirped looking at her with lust filled eyes as they were glazed over and he put his lips back onto hers kissing her passionately as he reached her g spot hitting it.

Leo froze at the feeling of her grinding against him. He couldn’t help the slight gasp that escaped his lips. He looked up into Dana’s eyes.   
“Are you wanting to go further?” He asked, never wanting for her to feel pressured into something. 

Maddy gasped into the kiss as her hips bucked against his. She kissed him eagerly while trying to increase the speed. She pulled away from the kiss slightly.   
“I’m so close, Raph.” She moaned, nearly not making a sentence when he thrust deep inside her. 

Dana nodded stroking his cheek affectionately as she kissed his lips softly.  
“I want you to touch me and do it all to me Leo! I want you so badly!” she whined cutely.

Raph growled in response as he hit her core multiple times wanting her to cum as he too was near his release as well.

Leo couldn’t believe his ears but he wasn’t about to question it. Running one hand up, he cupped her breast through her top. As he massaged the area, he dipped his head back down to suck on a spot on her neck, leaving a red mark. 

Maddy couldn’t handle any more. Her orgasm claimed her, her whole body shaking against Raph’s as she fought to keep her eyes open and staring into Raph’s. She wanted him to know how much pleasure he gave her. 

Dana blushed as she started to groan and mewl holding his head closer to her body while she rubbed his crotch.

Raph climaxed inside her filling her up with his seed as he pulled back riding his orgasm then pushed back in giving one final thrust before pulling out panting.

Leo moaned in her ear as his hips involuntarily thrust gently against Dana. He maintained his level head long enough to pull her away from the wall to carry her through to her bedroom and lay her on her bed. He pulled back and admired her. 

Maddy felt like she had run a marathon as Raph pulled out of her. She gave him a lazy kiss then pulled back to smile at him.   
“How was that?” She asked, a little shy. 

Dana gazed up at him and blushed then looked away embarrassed as she placed her hands on his plastron rubbing circles on it.

Raph pulled her close to him wrapping his arms around her snuggling against her as he rested his head in the crook of her neck and slowly drifted off to sleep.  
“It was heaven baby,” he mumbled in his sleep.

Leo noticed her redden cheeks. He pulled gently on the bottom of her top and looking at her.   
“Can i?” He asks. He wanted nothing more than to be with her in this way. 

“It really was.” Maddy answered before falling into her own sleep. 

Dana nodded now looking up at him again as she took off her top bottoms tights and shoes. She trailed kisses up his neck to his mouth.

Leo gazed at her body, amazed that she was now naked in front of him. Leo kissed her eagerly as one hand settled back on her breast and the other trailed down her front towards her core. 

Dana arched her back mewling and whimpering in delight as she gripped her sheets throwing her head back in pleasure.

Leo smiled at the sounds she made because of his touch. He kissed her deeply as he moved her legs apart and moved between them. 

Dana cupped his cheeks then pulled on his mask tails kissing him roughly as she wanted him to eat her out.  
“Eat me out Leo,” she said grinning.

Leo grinned wickedly at her request. How could he refuse?   
He moved down her body, leaving open mouthed kisses on her soft skin. As he reached between her legs, he wasted no time in swiping his tongue across her clit. He started to rub circles with his tongue, glancing up at her for reassurance. 

Dana shivered and shuddered in delight and in pleasure as she arched her back gripping her sheets tightly. She was a little in pain but it soon went away. She moaned softly.

Leo couldn't help but smirk to himself as he watched her. He slowly pushed his tongue inside her, stretching her wall. He wanted to make sure she was prepared but he also wanted to give her as much pleasure as possible. As he did this, he moved his hand down her thigh and when he moved his tongue back to focus on her clit, he pushed a finger inside her. 

Dana closed her eyes and she opened her mouth and moaned loudly then kissed the top of his head as she groaned shaking in delight.

As Leo gently moved his finger in and out of her, he noticed that she too was getting excited. He gently sucked on her clit as he added another finger and increased the speed. 

Dana whimpered loudly at that and she reached her peak orgasming all around his fingers and into his mouth. She panted.  
“I want you inside me Leo!” she demanded impatiently.

Leo pulled away from her with a smirk. He loved this demanding side of her for some reason. He started to rub the tip of his hard member against her opening before gently pushing inside her.   
He squeezed his eyes shut as he did this, the pleasure overwhelming his body.

Dana started to cry a few tears pouring down her cheeks as she whimpered in pain gripping her sheets.  
“Leo it hurts!” she mumbled.

Leo kissed her tears away. He hated seeing her in pain like this.   
“I know, sweetheart. It will go away, just like before. But I will stop if you want?” He kisses her neck as he speaks, trying to soothe her. 

Dana nodded and pretty soon she started moaning and groaning in pleasure arching her back wrapping her legs around his waist.

Leo gently pulled out and thrusted back inside her, making sure she was okay with this. He couldn’t help the soft moan that he made at the feeling.   
“You feel so good, Dana.” he half breathed, half growled in her ear. 

Dana blushed and a chill went down her spine as she was getting turned on from his sexy rugged voice. She scratched his shoulders moaning.

Leo started to bite and nibble at her neck as he gripped onto her sides. He started to increase the speeds of his thrusts and the pleasure he was giving her. 

Dana gripped his shoulders tightly as she felt her inner walls clenching around his length as she mewled.


End file.
